Our Happy Ending
by Empv
Summary: (Sequel to Mistake After Another Mistake) It had been weeks since Kelly and Andy left Ryan’s place for good.What challenges will wait for the new couple? Read and find out!
1. Chapterr:5 Weeks Later

"I'm home!",shouted Andy Bernard.

He came back from work after a long day at the police station, nobody answered.

"Kelly?", called out Andy.

He looked both ways before walking into the motel room they are staying in.

After Kelly and Andy had left Ryan's broken apartment, things became better. The two of them got jobs and are both working hard. Financially they paid bills and were working on getting their own place to live. The two of them put aside their silliness and took their jobs seriously. They worked hard as a team.

Suddenly, Andy will soon be at the most shocking moment of his life. Andy walked across the motel room to see where is Kelly, she's not in the bedroom, she's not in the kitchen where could she be? Andy stopped his tracks at the bathroom door he could hear Kelly crying he turned towards the door to knock on it

"Kelly, can I come in?",he asked

"Go away!",shouted Kelly, from behind the door.

Andy was quiet. He knew Kelly could be dramatic at times, but, she sounded worried for some reason. He opened the door to reveal a makeup smeared Kelly on the floor.

"Kelly, is everything okay?",asked Andy.

Kelly shouted," I'm pregnant!"

Andy was speechless. Kelly showed him a pregnancy test she had taken. He could tell it was positive.Andy looked at Kelly, then pointed at himself thinking if he is the father? Kelly shook her head.

"Well them who!?" Shouted Andy

"Its Ryan's! I'm so sorry!", cried Kelly.

There was a silence between them both. Kelly could tell Andy wasn't saying anything. She worried that he might yell at her. Maybe if she decides to get an abortion, they could go back to where they were. The thought of it made her sick. She won't erase the fact she was pregnant.Kelly would kill herself if she had to give the baby growing inside up for adoption.

"Well if wait until Andy says something to be prepared, Kelly...",she thought to herself.

Andy was still silent. That's when she decided to speak.

"Andy if you don't want me anymore, then, that's fine. Maybe I shouldn't keep the baby...",stumbled Kelly.

Andy began to put his arms around her.

"Hey, hey,it's going to be okay.",said Andy softly.

He pressed his hand on Kelly's stomach and started smiling at her.

"We're a family.",said Andy happily.

Kelly stared at him. She didn't expect a reaction like that from Andy. From all of Kelly's life, she always wanted a family. She never expected this would be the family that she would start. A family with Andy! He seemed very happy.

"Yes we're are a family." ,said Kelly as she kissed Andy on the lips.

"Love you, Andy.",said Kelly

"Love you too Kelly.",said Andy.

5 Weeks Later~

Kelly ran into the bathroom as soon after she woke up to throw up. It had been 5 weeks since she found out she was pregnant. Still, she felt like throwing up as she pressed her hand on her small stomach

"You can't give your mom a break can you?",joked Kelly.

Kelly had decided to keep the baby after Andy found out about the pregnancy. Both of them who wanted a family for a long time were finally getting one. Sadly, no one at her job knew about the pregnancy. She had been trying to hide it from her co-workers. If co-workers find out if she's pregnant they might tell the boss and fire her.

After Kelly was done throwing up, Andy walked in and saw her throwing up.

Morning sickness huh.",said Andy.

Kelly looked over at him andnodded. She felt a little light-headed and almost fell down but luckily caught herself.

"I'm scared, Andy.",said Kelly.

Andy took a deep sigh.

"I know, Kelly. What are you going to do if they ask about your stomach when it gets bigger?" asked Andy

"I don't know...probably I'll tell them I'm getting fat.",laughed Kelly.

She put on her doctor's coat with Andy laughing at her comment.

"Alright, well, good luck at work." ,said Andy, he put his arm around her.

Thanks, Andy.",said Kelly.

She left the motel room with a smile on her face knowing her future with Andy will be the brightest future of all...


	2. Chapter 2:The Hospital

Kelly arrived at the hospital. On the bus, she had to throw up due to her morning sickness but couldn't because she didn't want to scare anyone. She tried once she got off the bus. She tried but it was coming up in her mouth. Then, back down to her stomach. She exhale as she walked through the gates of the hospital. Everybody greeted her as they were walking right past her as she made her way to the elevator. While in the elevator, she tried to take a few more breaths in the hopes that her pregnancy symptoms wouldn't get in the way of her job. She remembered one time during a meeting she had the feeling to throw up. Her co-workers walked in and asked if everything was okay. She had to say it was the "stomach flu". They believed it , but,that got her even more worried. What if someone finds out that she is pregnant!?!

The elevator stopped at her floor in the hospital. She was greeted by her co-worker friend, Annie.

"Hey Kelly.",said Annie cheerfully.

Kelly quickly realized Annie was at the front and tried to smile.

"Hi.",answered Kelly.

She tried to make it to her office but Annie wouldn't stop bothering her.

"So are you feeling better yet?",asked Annie.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Dont worry about me, Annie. The stomach flu is gone.",informed Kelly.

Kelly can't believe her conversation with Annie. Her pregnancy symptoms were mild now.

"Well, that's good.",said Annie.

Kelly tried to brush past her to go to her office. Annie moved on to talk to someone else.

While in her office, Kelly tries to take down notes in her notebook and complete paperwork. Kelly couldn't stop feeling this pain low in her abdomen. She worried that it wouldn't stop hurting.

"You better not be kicking already."murmured Kelly to her stomach.

That was when she heard a door open and shut it was Annie.

"Who were you talking to?",asked Annie.

"Oh nobody.",said Kelly.

She immediately stood up. Kelly felt like she was going to fall. This alerted Annie and she quickly caught her just in time

"You okay?",asked Annie.

"Must be the fatigue...",mumbled Kelly.

"What?",asked Annie.

"Nothing.",responded Kelly.

"Okay. It was better than nothing. We have a meeting coming up.",said Annie.

She walked off. Kelly went back to writing in her notebook pretending that nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3:The Meeting

When it was time for the staff meeting to start, all of workers that work in the hospital including, Kelly, were in another room trying to find their seats. They made sure to sit before their boss came in. Kelly had found her seat which was right next to Annie, just in time. When their boss came in, he was dressed in somber clothes looking very business like.

"Okay everyone!",he shouted, as he put his clipboard on the counter.

"We have a lot of stuff-on the agenda today I want everybody to be paying attention and all eyes on me.",he said.

Kelly's feet started tapping. She already wanted this meeting to be over and done with. The boss was named Christopher Becker. He was the type of boss that takes everything seriously. He could go on and on about the same thing since he is such self centered person and obnoxious boss. Kelly was frightened at the thought of what his reaction would be if he found out that she's pregnant.Christopher got a blackboard for everyone to see what his plans were. Kelly started groaning.

"This is like high school all over again...",she mumbled under her breath having a flashback to one of her high school days.

,Kelly's teen years were the worst. Her parents fought a lot. She rebelled a lot and got into trouble. In her heart, she knew didn't want to repeat history with her own child. She has very plan to do better than her own parents.

Christopher started drawing on the blackboard showing the staff what to do next about handling sick patients.

Kelly immediately started dozing

"This meeting has been the most boring meeting ever.," she thought to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Kelly!",shouted a voice.

Kelly immediately woke up before looking at her boss. He was glaring at her from across the room.

"You better be paying attention, because this is serious!",he said loudly.

Kelly didn't know how long she had been asleep. She was hearing whispers behind her back from other co workers she could tell they were talking about her...

"And I thought she was okay.",another voice said.

"Dude, do you think she's pregnant?",asked another voice.

"Well I hope not! She would be kicked out of this department immediately.",said the last voice.

Two voices shared a laugh. Kelly didn't like it what she heard behind her back.

It made her morning sickness reached high and that is when Annie could see green on Kelly's face

"You okay?",asked Annie concerned.

"I'm fine...it's just..",began Kelly.

Christopher turned back around again, Kelly reached her hand up high.

"Christopher can I use the bathroom?"Kelly excused herself.

She was hoping he would say yes.

"Yes you may, Kelly, but be right back!",he ordered.

Kelly got up and ran out of the doorway as fast as she could feeling like a million eyes were staring at her.

In The Restroom~

Kelly puked in one of the toilets in a stall. Kelly got up on her two feet to wash her face and her hands,

By the time she left the restroom, to her shock, she could see Christopher and all the other co workers including Annie standing blocking her way.

"Shoot..",she thought to herself.

"Kelly Kapoor this is the second time that you threw up you said it was the stomach flu. Are you sure your really okay?",demanded Christopher.

Kelly sighed she had no choice to tell everyone

"I'm pregnant...",she said.

,Christopher went in immediately silence so did the rest of the co workers.

Most of them said,"I knew it."

Some of them were shock,Kelly didn't care about that right now she is waiting to see how Christopher would react he was silent for a little but until he said the most disgusting thing to her...

"Is it planned or unplanned?", he followed up his other rudeness.

Kelly's eyes widened in shock to what he said. Sure she was upset at Ryan for spending the night with her in his apartment, then, leaving her the next morning. It resulted in her going through this pregnancy alone without him. Luckily, Andy was happy to hear that she was pregnant.

Andy promised to stay with her throughout the whole thing, even though he is not the father of her baby she was lucky that she had someone like him.

"Why would you say that?",asked Kelly annoyed.

"Oh Kelly,Kelly, in this hospital- we have a very high standing in the community. We don't want any "bad girls" in this hospital." ,said Christopher.

"So you're trying to say that my baby is a "mistake"?",suggested Kelly.

"No,no babies are never mistakes if this pregnancy is planned."qualified Christopher.

Kelly was in silence she didn't know what to say.

"My baby is never going to be called a mistake.",whispered Kelly.

"I can't hear you!!," goaded Christopher.

"My baby is never a mistake. What you are saying is selfish and disgusting. You should be understanding about my situation not judging me,as long as I keep this job,my son or daughter is going to be lucky that he or she is going to have a mom that worked all her life giving them the best life."answered Kelly.

"So this pregnancy was a accident."smirked Christopher.

"Christopher, why would you keep saying that!?",yelled Kelly.

"Well, if you don't know if this pregnancy was a accident, and I don't know if it is an accident.. maybe you should get a abortion. We don't want this " little episode" to give the hospital a "bad name" don't we?",asked Christopher.,

Kelly gasped. She could never imagine getting a abortion. She would regret it for the rest of her life. She had already been through so much pain throughout her life, she was kinda happy when she found out she was pregnant knowing. She is finally going to move on from her old life and start a new life

"You know what I'm leaving.",said Kelly.

She walked straight for the exit. Everyone watched in shock even Annie was shocked. Kelly was holding back her tears she knew. Annie was watching the whole thing. Christopher was the same. Nobody did a single thing to stand up for her! On the way home on the bus she could only think about that moment

"Pathetic...they're all pathetic...",she thought to herself angrily sitting by herself on the bus ride. She wrapped her hand around her stomach

"Little one, don't listen to what everyone says, you hear me ! You are no mistake. You are my saving grace."softly said Kelly to her stomach," I can't wait for the moment you will be born. It would be the happiest moment of my life..."said Kelly with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4:Came Home Early

By the time the bus stopped, Kelly was the first one who got off, and walked back into the motel to get to her and Andy's room. When she walked into the hallway of the motel and found her and Andy's room, all she did was turn the doorknob side to side until she was finally able to get it open as she opens it revealing behind the door was Andy standing in the bedroom

"You also came home early?"acknowledged Andy.

He was in the middle of staring off into the distance, seeing on how beautiful it is outside. He didn't realize that Kelly was standing right behind him, until he turned around. He almost jumped, but was happy that Kelly was here.

"So they fired you, I guess?",asked Andy.

Kelly shook her head.

"No, I quit. We moved out of here so I could find another job that would accept me and our baby.",said Kelly.

Andy looked straight in Kelly's eye still wondering what she is trying to say,

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want my baby to be mistreated. I want our baby to be around people who treats him or her like it's a human being.",said Kelly.

Andy was once again silence before he walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I understand Kelly. How about early in the morning tomorrow? We'll find a house in a neighborhood that has acceptable jobs?",asked Andy. Kelly nodded.

"Sounds like a plan.",she said

"Good.",said Andy as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Then he got down to rub her stomach.

"Tomorrow is a big day little one. It's moving day.", sang Andy, making Kelly giggle.

"Andy, the baby doesn't hear you until 18 weeks.",said Kelly.

Andy looked up at her

"I know, but I just want to tell it the big news.",said Andy as Kelly just laughed.

Later That Night~

Andy was on his laptop. He had packed it for the road. They first moved into the motel to check to see if there is any houses nearby and good jobs that allow pregnant women. Kelly was watching from the distance knowing that her baby will soon have a hardworking father who cares about her. She knows that Andy is not the father of her child, but, he is proven to have great father skills. Kelly leaned onto the pillow to fall asleep not because of her pregnancy symptoms which is morning sickness,lightheadedness or her abdominal cramps, it is just since it is the middle of the night. Now was a good chance for her to get a good night rest. So, she reached over to turn off the lights pulled up the covers and closed her eyes then went to sleep.

In the dream, Kelly found herself laying in a field of flowers. She began

to stand up. in motion it appears around her to be a morning day as well Kelly looked around the area to examine it she heard a voice calling her name

"Kelly,Kelly,Kelly!",said the voice to her.

The voice was oddly familiar to her.

"It can't be what I think it is...",thought Kelly to herself.

She ran to the person who was calling her name. As soon as she began to slow down a little as she got closer to the taller woman, who was facing away from her. The moment she turned around, Kelly's eyes widened as the face reveals to be a older woman's face she hadn't seen in the longest time, "G-Granny?"


	5. Chapter 5:Grandma Amaria

"H-how are you? I thought you were dead...",said Kelly shocked on.

Why was her grandma is standing right in front of her?

"I'm not dead, Kelly, I'm always a part of you.",said Grandma Amaria.

"Really!?! Wow, I never really thought that you would always be there for me.", said Kelly.

Tears started streaming down her face.

"I will watch over you. You are my heart and your sister is my soul. Kelly continue to be good to my great granddaughter. Good luck finding that home for you and the love of your life..",said Grandma Amaria.

She reached out and touched her on the cheek. Her hand slide off delicately before turning to walk off. Kelly watched her walk off into the mist. Kelly suddenly remembered that she is pregnant.

"Grandma Amaria!",shouted Kelly.

"I need to tell you something!",continued Kelly.

"What is it?",said Grandma Amaria, she turned around.

"I'm..." wind from the air started blowing causing Kelly to fall "I must be waking up.",thought Kelly.

As she fell below onto the floor.

Flashback~

Grandma Amaria was tucking both Kelly and her sister Naomi in bed

"Goodnight, my two granddaughters.",cooed Grandma Amaria as she kissed each on the forehead before shutting off the lights.

"Ahem, Granny, can you sang the same song please?", asked Kelly.

This made Grandma Amaria softly laugh.

"Alright.",she said.

Grandma Amaria:

Where the north wind meets the sea,

There's a river full of memory,

Sleep my darlings,safe and sound

For in this river all is found,

All is found.

As Grandma Amaria continues to sing, she could see that Kelly and Naomi were fast asleep. She smiled softly as she walked over to kiss Kelly on the forehead again.

"Can you sing it again, please?",shouted Kelly.

She sprung awake. Grandma Amaria had given her attention and turned around to hear shouting. Kelly heard it as well and tried to hide under the covers. She could tell that the shouting was her parents. Grandma Amaria leaned down and said,

"Don't worry I'll go talk to them." Grandma Amaria as she got up to leave. Her heart sank. That memory was the last time she saw Grandma Amaria alive.

Flashback over~

Kelly wakes up out of bed, the dream once again had shaken her. She looked around her. All she could see was boxes all around her, then, her eyes moved towards Andy, who is standing and looking at her.

"Andy, what are you doing so awake this early?",asked Kelly.

"Well we are going to start moving soon. I was waiting here wondering if you were going to wake up.",said Andy.

"Oh right.",said Kelly.

She remembered what they talked about last night. Then she got out of bed to look over at Andy,

"Okay I'm ready.",said Kelly.


	6. Chapter 6:Goodbye Motel

Packing all their stuff took some time. They collected all their stuff that they had brought with them ever when they came to the motel. They had planned to stay for a while because they wanted to get jobs. This would give enough money so they could buy an actual house.

Kelly had quit her job. It became bad because they didn't like the fact that she's pregnant. Kelly and Andy had no choice but to move to another neighborhood and Kelly could get a better job.

After putting their stuff in the back of the trunk of their car, the both of them then had moved to the front of the seat. Andy was strapping his seatbelt,and, Kelly had looked out through the rear window at the motel that they used to live in,

"Goodbye Motel.",she said waving.

She heard the engine of the car start up as they pulled out of their parking spot and drove off.

In the distance, the sun was getting ready to set.


	7. Chapter 7:Stops And Snacks

As Kelly and Andy were driving away from the hotel, the road they drove away on was directly across from the hotel. They enjoyed the view from each window. Kelly was in the passenger's seat. Andy was in the driver's seat. As they drove, they sang to the music that was playing on the radio. It was a good car drive. Um...well...sometimes, because Andy had to stop on the road every 20 minutes. Kelly had to get out of the car because of her morning sickness. Whenever she needed to throw up or to stop at gas stations whenever she needs to go to the bathroom to pee, Andy parked them at the gas station. They had many ideas what to do so that they could use the bathroom. They would, get gas, of course for their car. Kelly would use the gas station bathroom. After Andy filled the car with the car with gas, Kelly came back, but this time, with snacks in her in her arms. As soon as she got in the car Andy noticed,

"What are the snacks for?",he asked.

"Cravings.", Kelly answered.

"Oh okay.",said Andy.

Then, he started the car and hit the road again. They were on their way to the neighborhood..


End file.
